


Friends with Benefits

by DiasPenguin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: After Chisato rejects Kanon's confession, Chisato has a follow up proposition.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Friends with Benefits

"Chisato-chan, I love you! Please accept me as your girlfriend!" Kanon bowed her head deeply.

Though she was nervous, Kanon could not help but feel she had overcome her biggest hurdle. If one had asked Kanon how long it had taken her to work up the courage and confess her crush, she would refuse to answer. Most people probably took a few days, but Kanon had taken months. So many nights had been spent in sleepless thought Kanon was sure she would die before her and Chisato would be together. Now, she had laid her feelings bare standing inside Chisato's apartment. She had done the hard part, now all that was left was Chisato's answer.

"Kanon."

Kanon looked up at her long time crush. Her expression was stern but distressed. It was clear this was a decision Chisato would not move from, not matter how sorry she felt about it.

"Kanon, I'm sorry, but because of my work getting into a relationship would be a serious problem. I'm afraid I can't take you on as a girlfriend," Chisato said. 

Kanon's heart fell. Of all the things she thought Chisato would say to reject her, work had not been one of them. Of course, Chisato had been working as a professional idol for years now. Kanon felt like a true idiot now; how could she forget her best friend was working as a professional idol?!

Not only did Kanon disappoint herself, but she also pushed the responsibility of a difficult decision onto Chisato. The woman she loved could never be with her. All Kanon did by trying was cause trouble for her.

In was in this state of mind that Kanon turned around.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, too low for the blonde to hear. She began to walk away, unable to bear what she had done.

Before she could leave, Kanon was abruptly pulled back. Shocked, the woman found her hands in that of her closest friend.

"Stop."

A single word caused the shy woman to freeze up. Chisato's commanding presence had grown weaker over the years. Both in public and in private, Chisato had grown soft and was more friendly. That didn't mean she couldn't scare the skirt off of Kanon if she wanted to.

Chisato took slow steps towards the other girl. It was impressive how sexy a woman could be without the addition of lights and makeup, but Chisato managed a seat to her hips that seduced Kanon easily. "I would love nothing more than to be in a relationship with you, but it cannot be," Chisato said. "I cannot give you what you deserve, but would you settle for something different?" Kanon was pulled into Chisato's rather luxurious couch. Before Kanon could ask what Chisato meant, she took Kanon's hand and placed it on her own chest. Kanon's eyes widened. She looked from Chisato to her hand and then to Chisato again, clearly confused. To anyone else, Chisato's intention was clear as day, but the airheaded and timid Kanon could never be so bold as to assume Chisato's intentions. Maybe that's why Chisato attracted her in the first place, she knew how to take the lead, and Kanon could be happy following in their footsteps.

"Touch me," Chisato said. There was no malice or anger in her eyes, but instead, a desire that left Kanon no room to interpret the meaning of those words. Touch her. Grope her.

Now that explicit permission was given, Kanon rubbed Chisato's chest through her clothes. This specific shirt was thin and loose, something very casual and plain for a rich idol. Kanon could easily feel the shape of Chisato's chest through the fabric.

As Kanon began working on Chisato, Chisato began working on Kanon. Chisato reached low enough that the possibility of tearing off Kanon's skirt seems far more likely now. Luckily, Chisato chose to simply reach into the skirt instead. After she and Kanon shared a look, Chisato's dainty digits found their way to Kanon's panties.

Chisato skillfully teased Kanon. It was interesting how Chisato got her wet so quickly, as if she knew Kanon's body better than she did. While Kanon wrapped her hand around Chisato's chest, Chisato sensually rubbed her outer lips through her panties. As this happened, Chisato kissed Kanan's neck. Chisato's other hand went to Kanon's waist, steadying her as she shook from pleasure.

In a blink, Kanon's panties were pushed to the side and Chisato's fingers entered Kanon's nether regions. In a move that was both surprising and not surprising at all, Chisato was incredible at fingering. Kanon had never experienced a skilled finger bang having only had her own clumsy fingers in her pussy before. It made her moan out in pleasure, causing Kanon's head to go fuzzy as she began to focus on the feeling of Chisato's fingers pumping into her nether regions.

"How are you so good at this?" Kanon asked.

"I've had some experience in this field," Chisato replied. What kind of experience Kanon wanted to know, but asking about that kind of thing seemed inappropriate given the circumstances.

Chisato pushed Kanon so she was flat on her back, a cushion conveniently under her head. Chisato continued to punch deeper into Kanon's pussy, leaning forward into a more dominant position. Feeling she was taking too much of a backseat, Kanon worked to remove Chisato's shirt. The loose fabric was easy to pull at, and Chisato was willing to leave Kanon's pussy to raise her arms and let the shirt pull away from her.

"If I had known this would happen I would have picked something more flattering," Chisato said, looking as gorgeous in her conservative black underwear. "Go on, Kanon."

"Chisato-chan..." It felt good to say Chisato's name. Kanon easily undid Chisato's bra, leaving the woman in nothing but panties (an aesthetic Kanon was very pleased with). Kanon began to tug at the modest chest in front of her, refusing to let size curb her enthusiasm. Perhaps inspired, Chisato ripped off Kanon's shirt. She dipped her head to be right on top of Kanon's tits.

"You're so hard, Kanon," Chisato purred. "I've always wanted to touch these."

Chisato swiped her tongue over Kanon's nipples. She somehow did this without letting up on Kanon's lower half, sawing away at her pussy while Chisato's thumb rested on the clit. As Chisato got more intense, Kanon realized she was going to cum first. She doubled her effort to play with Chisato's chest, but to no avail.

"Chisato-chaan!" The fire in her pussy was too hot, and Kanon came screaming.

Chisato stopped attacking her chest, seemingly satisfied with her victory. Kanon couldn't let it end with only her being happy, so as soon as her orgasm subsided Kanon kissed Chisato with as much force as she could muster. At the same time, her knee pushed up into Chisato's still clothed crotch. This clumsy display of force cause the experienced woman off guard, but Chisato quickly adjusted. She let Kanon take the lead, leaning into the kiss and doing nothing to stop Kanon from messaging her pussy lips as she did Kanon's.

Chisato broke the kiss to discard her own panties. She grabbed Kanon's leg and lifted it above her shoulder, pushing her pussy to be right up against Kanon's pussy. The two moved in tandem, rubbing their nether regions together and enjoying their mutual stimulation. They tribbed until Chisato had her release. Really Kanon was surprised it came so easily, but maybe this was simply Kanon underestimating her abilities. Regardless Chisato sprayed her juices on the other girl's body, before falling forward.

Chisato was now naked, resting in the valley of Kanon's chest. Kanon relished this moment, Chisato was small and fit so well in her arms. This feeling, the two of them naked together having shared a moment of love, felt right. It was exactly what Kanon had hoped for, though she didn't think it would ever really come at all. After a quiet rest, the love of Kanon's life spoke up.

"So, are you interested?" Chisato asked.

Having just had the best sex of her life, Kanon needed a moment to think about what Chisato was asking her. She had to walk herself back to when this whole day began. "You want a... sexual relationship?"

"I prefer to call it friends with benefits," Chisato said. "No committing to a relationship, but willing to enjoy each other as if we were doing so."

Kanon thought about it. Given what Chisato had said, it seemed the idol was unwilling to deter on her no dating rule. Given that, Kanon would have been happy to just stay as friends. Whether or not they had sex didn't really factor into how Kanon felt, though she couldn't deny the sex was enjoyable. If she and Chisato could fool around a little from time to time, what was the harm? They would probably be doing this anyway if Chisato wasn't an idol.

Kanon couldn't think of any downsides to being Chisato's sex friend. The choice was obvious.

"I think I can be happy with that," Kanon said, taking Chisato's hand. Even if they weren't girlfriends, they were lovers and Kanon could definitely accept more of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Chisato and Kanon are very cute. Fun fact, Kanon works at the zoo in this adult au thing.  
> I considered giving Kanon a dick, but I almost never write actual yuri smut. Figured I may as well challange myself. It's kind of funny to think about since I write so much f/f smut, only non-yuri pairing I've lewded is Link x Zelda. Fun. Hope y'all enjoyed this fic without dicks.


End file.
